Mahiru-no-Yo (Chapter)
Mahiru-no-Yo is the eighty-second chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Saitō and the First Progenitor are locked in their battle, Shinya, Mito, Norito, Shigure, and Sayuri think to retreat. In another location, Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford observe the First's battle and decide their course of action shall depend on what Guren does. Elsewhere, Mahiru-no-Yo tempts Guren into transforming into a full demon. Guren strengthens his resolve as he recalls the reasons why he wanted power in the first place. Shinya and the rest of the team come across Guren with chains coming out his back and they are able to see Mahiru's form and attempt to stop her. Throwing his sword into Mahiru-no-Yo, Guren witnesses Noya erupt out of Mahiru's body. Mikaela has found Yu, Krul Tepes continues to Shibuya, with Saitō and the First as well all picking up on it. Having awakened, Noya tempts Guren to take the true final step in becoming the most powerful demon there ever was. Long Summary Saitō continues to launch chains at the first in Shinoa’s body with the weapons coming close to their face. One of Shikama Doji’s scythes ricochets off from the battle skimming close to Shinya and Guren’s squad.Page 3-4 Himself, Mito and Shigure narrowly avoid it before an energy beam fires through buildings from the combatants. With Goshi questioning what humans can do in this situation, Shinya feels Shibuya is probably a lost cause and they should retreat and regroup while there are not any enemies attacking them. Mito, Sayuri and Shigure address the matter of Guren’s absence and Shinya suggests they head back to the barracks and find him first.Page 4-6 Ferid is with Crowley as they observe the fight above them. Ferid decides their next action will depend on what their ally decides to do, aware that Guren is getting ready to turn into a full demon.Page 6-8 Mahiru-no-Yo floats behind Guren then asks if he is ready to turn into Demon. Guren is unsure and what if he says no to which Mahiru-no-Yo says they will give him lots of encouragement. Guren prefers failing, with that everything would be so much easier. Labeling him silly, Mahiru-no-Yo questions whether failing would allow Guren to escape his responsibilities and calls him a weakling in response to his silence. Asking what it wrong with that, Guren replies he is not crying as Mahiru-no-Yo holds him. Trying a different tactic Mahiru-no-Yo asks if Guren is scared, he is and has been ever since he was five years old.Page 8-12 Remembering when he and Mahiru were younger, Guren thinks it started that day when he first met her. That was the day Guren learned to hate how weak he was as he recalls Mahiru taken away from him. Looking back on Mahiru crying he recollects how powerless he was to protect the ones he loved and told himself someday he would have the strength needed to keep the people he cared about safe.Page 12-13 In the barracks Guren feels even now he cannot protect a single person. His father was beheaded right in front of him, Mahiru did not have anyone there to help her and so had no choice but to become a demon. Finally, Guren validates Shinya and the others as walking corpses, when their time is up they will all die a second time. What is more, bringing them back the first time Guren had to sacrifice just about every human in the world.Page 14-15 Telling him it is not his fault Mahiru-no-Yo eases what he done since the catastrophe was planned to happen anyway. If Guren did not do it someone else would have, but that is not enough to alleviate the guilt that Guren was the someone responsible for the hell this world has become. Hugging him Mahiru-no-Yo contends that it is both their fault, but now Guren is trying to take responsibility for it.Page 15-17 Assuring him that it is okay and not to worry, Mahiru-no-Yo is sure Guren will do it right and succeed. With that, chains materialize from Guren's back with many spreading out around him. Mahiru-no-Yo supports this telling Guren he is doing well and they will keep him safe. That and they will take half of the demon into them and will not allow Guren to go berserk.Page 18-19 His squad have arrived, shocked to see what is before them with no idea what Guren is doing. Spotting them, Mahiru-no-Yo counsels Guren to close his eyes and dive inside, this is to save all of them. The chains react to Shinya running towards Guren and he opens fire on them. His rifle is able to shoot through and break them, and Shinya appears astounded to be able to see Mahiru looking at him.Page 20-21 Realising that Shinya can see them, Mahiru-no-Yo puts it down to Guren holding his half of the demon as curse marks appear on him. Gun pointed at them, Shinya demands to know what she is doing to Guren. It is a secret, and Shinya responds that if she does not get away from him now he will kill her. Mahiru-no-Yo is satisfied he does not have the power to do that. Shinya says otherwise and calls on Byakkomaru to give him strength.Page 22-23 With electricity surging around Shinya's rifle, Mahiru-no-Yo directs chains towards the entire group. Mito and Goshi are able to block the attacks aimed at them at which point they too can perceive that Mahiru is there. Shigure and Sayuri are not keen to see her, and with Mahiru-no-Yo visible they ignore the squad and Byakkomaru coming towards them to focus only on getting Guren to close his eyes.Page 24-27 Looking between Mahiru-no-Yo’s fingers Guren has thrown his sword straight through their chest. As Mahiru-no-Yo lies on the floor impaled they cry out before a hand violently breaks out from the wound. Guren see’s a long haired, horned and humanoid figure emerge from Mahiru’s body. It can speak and asks how long Guren had kept them bound in there.Page 27-31 Mika jumps atop a building in his search for Yu. From his vantage point Mika has found him down below tied to a stretcher and being transported by guards. Planning to himself that he has to hurry and save Yu, Mika whirls round and wonders what it was he just became aware of.Page 32-33 Sprinting along a highway Krul knows something has awakened already and tells herself she has to hurry.Page 33-34 In the midst on the sustained fight with Saito, the first is also aware of a disturbance elsewhere. They ask if it was Saito’s doing and down below he answers that is a good question and what do they think.Page 34-35 Appearing unconcerned at the horrifying spectacle now snickering before him, Guren addresses Noya by his name. Soaked after emanating from Mahiru he rises above the one fallen half of Mahiru-no-Yo and assumes what Guren wants: power, to make woman his, power to kill his companions and destroy everything he hates. Retrieving his sword, Guren is advised to take such power and become the most powerful demon there ever was.Page 35-37 Chapter Notes *The colored front page of the chapter shows that Shinoa's eyes when possessed by Shikama Doji are a golden yellow color. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 20